


Surprise

by Judybrandtner



Series: Fraser Photography Universe [5]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie is bringing a wee surprise for his family.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Fraser Photography Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846135
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Surprise

Claire Fraser loved her husband deeply. He was the best man she had ever meet, a true King of Men. He loved his family deeply, helping Claire with as many chores were needed, and with a two-year-old and a soon-three-month-old there were chores a plenty. He didn't mind to wake up in the wee hours for a nappy change or a screaming child, took seriously his job as the family's chef and so often, when he had a job outside the shop, he had brought up with him flowers for Claire or little sweets and trinkets for Faith. And so, he had that evening brought a surprise gift with him, just a much lively one Claire was expecting.

'Oh, look, Da's in home.' Claire said lifting Wee Bree from her crib as soon as she heard the keys on the door. Wee Faith standing up and running to the door to receive her father, carrying up not his usual flowers or plushie animals, but what it looked like a cat carrier. 'Jamie, what's that?'

'Kitty!' Faith promptly said. 

'Faith, let me go to the living room, a leannan.' Jamie said, moving around while the excited girl circled him.

'No, you don't!' Claire said, leaving Bree back on her crib as Jamie left the carrier on the floor and opened it, a young grey cat with three legs and only half a tail soon coming out of it.

'Kitty. Bonnie kitty.' Faith sat on the carpet again, opening her arms for the cat, who soon lain on her legs purring. 'Wee kitty.'

'James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser.' Claire used Jamie's full name for the occasion. 'How do you dare to bring a cat without consult me first.'

'I thought it will be a nice surprise.' Jamie answered, looking at how happy Faith was with the cat.

'A plushie animal is a surprise,' Claire replicated, 'a whole living cat is another thing. We have two small children at home, a cat is a lot of extra work we're not sure we can do with.'

'Mam dinna like kitty.' Faith said, hugging the cat. 'Faith want kitty.'

'Dinna fash for that, I'm workin' on that.' Jamie said to Faith.

'Jamie, this is serious.' Claire called Jamie's attention again.

'Aye, mo chridhe, I got the kitten on a moment of flush.' Jamie explained her. 'But I was there at the shelter makin' photos for the website and the wee lad came. The lady started to tell me about him, ye ken. He was the runt of the litter, born with a broken leg and tail. His mam rejected him and was bottle feed and that as much as they tried to fix the leg and the tail, they couldna and they had to amputate them, and how that meant people wasna that open to adopt him. And the more I heard, the more I wanted to bring him home with us.'

'You're a ridiculous man.' Claire said.

'Look Bee, a kitty.' Jamie and Claire looked at Faith, trying to lift the cat, so her sister could look at him, laughing at the scene before go and get both the cat and the girl with them.

'What are we going to do with you?' Claire said, the cat purring on her arms. 'You're conscious of the work it takes to take care of a cat?' She added to Jamie.

'Aye, I have few thin's I bought for him on the van.' Jamie answered, Faith wriggling in his arms. 'And if ye truly dinna want him, I'll ask Mam. She loves them and she would gladly accept him.'

'Faith an' Kitty.' Faith said. 

'I think Faith has fallen in love with him.' Claire smiled. 'No way she's letting us taking him out of the house now.'

'Kitty!' Faith said again.

'Aye, she really has.'

'OK, I suppose he can stay, and see how it works.' Claire said. 'Any suggestions for his name?'

'Adso.' Jamie answered quickly.

'Adso? As in the book character name?' 

'Weel, as in the old moggy we had downstairs growin' up.' 

'Adso Fraser, welcome to the family I suppose.' Claire said, leaving the cat down in the floor where quickly went to keep playing with Faith. 'But next time you want to bring another animal home.' She added to Jamie in her stern voice. 'You better ask me first Mr. Fraser.'

'Aye, I will.' Jamie answered, as he kneeled to make some photos of Faith and Adso in his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> This Adso has seen some stuff.
> 
> And well, I might be spoilering myself, but is not that long until Jamie finds another wee one around he thinks would fit on the family. But this time he'll be sure he tells Claire first.


End file.
